


Painting on the Couch

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Couch Sex, M/M, NSFW, Riding, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM500: PaintMalec couch smut.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Painting on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Bastian here! o/
> 
> Another attempt at smut. Summary is very accurate.
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Magnus’ breath caught as his hip connected with Alec’s and felt the archer’s cock brush deep inside him. The sudden rush of pleasure threatened to overtake and tip him over.

Magnus’ fingers flexed digging his nails into the Shadowhunter’s shoulders, small crescent moons forming in their wake.

The way Alec had a firm grip on Magnus’ hip guiding the warlock up and down his length, all the while also keeping him from falling off Alec’s lap on the couch, had Magnus releasing another pleading moan. Every slow movement sent another bolt of electricity dancing along the Magnus’ spine.

Magnus’ opened his now unglamoured cat eyes and was met with Alec’s lust-blown eyes staring back at him in hunger. He wanted the archer to go faster. Magnus could feel his crescendo coming and he just needed the last push to let go.

With some swift balance, Magnus released one of the hands gripping Alec’s shoulder and brought it down to himself.

Alec smirked and met Magnus’ cat eyes as he started to thrust up into his husband faster.

“Getting close baby?” Alec purred, watching Magnus arch beautifully when he pulled him down burying himself completely in the warlock.

Magnus shut his eyes closed and let his head hang as he kept on letting Alec dictate the pace. He was close though. He could feel himself starting to spill over onto his fingers.

“Plea-Please Alexander,” Magnus managed to get out between broken moans.

Alec smirked as he suddenly rose with one of his hands firmly on Magnus’ hip ensuring the warlock wouldn’t be going anywhere. Quickly he guided them into a seated position putting his full attention, eager to watch the man in his lap give in and spill over the edge.

Magnus shuddered and moaned softly at Alec’s show of strength. He stayed still in place and looked at the demanding look Alec was sending him

“Come on, Mags,” Alec encouraged as he released his grip so Magnus could set the pace.

Magnus started slowly rising and lowering himself into his husband relishing in the feeling of having Alec deeper than before. He enjoyed the way Alec felt closer and could hear the small hitches of the archer’s breath when Magnus started to go faster as he felt himself getting closer again. Magnus’ hip gyrated as he fell upon his husband, his movement both slow and frantic with need.

Alec watched the beginning of the tale-tell signs of Magnus’ approaching orgasm. The way his husband couldn’t keep a set pace, the nails trying to grip tighter on Alec’s back, and finally, the uncontrolled noises spilling from Magnus.

Magnus buried his face into the nook of Alec’s shoulders in an attempt to muffle his moans as he spilled over between them.

“Ma-Magn-” Alec grunted as he released, burying himself deep in his husband as Magnus painted both their stomachs.

They both basked in their post moments, Alec rubbed his hands on Magnus’ back as a response to the warlock’s soft neck kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) feel free to join us if you are 18+
> 
> My Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/)


End file.
